Pushed Too Far
by Ezbok58a
Summary: Something tradgic happens to Kim and Ron, leaving their distraught partner left to deal with the pain and the guilt Drakken and the other Villains have given him. Soon a plan is devised to get some payback for his fallen friends. How far will he go? Final
1. Ch 1 The Tragedy

Disney owns Kim Possible, I only own my character (which is me)

I use a lot of references to movies in this fic, needless to say I own none of those movies and I don't make a profit off of this story.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The first two chapters will be from My characters point of view, the other chapters will be in the third person.

There is a lot of violence in this story as well as profanity.

You have been warned

----------------------------------------------------------------

Kim Possible: Pushed too Far

Chapter 1: The Tragedy

"_Its done Kim, Ron you are safe now…"_

It was done, their Justice had been fulfilled.

This was the end of it all, to tell the whole story; I have to go back….back to the start of the pain, back to the nightmare, Back to that fateful day at Middleton High School.

**Middleton High 4 days ago**

School had just let out for the day, it was a Tuesday. Kim and Ron were by Kim's locker when I showed up.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Kim and Ron turned to face me "Something very big is going on Vin." Kim spoke with worry in her voice,

Wade briefed me "It appears that Drakken has teamed up with Killigan, Monkey Fist, and Even Frugal Luger, we don't know what they are up to, but we tracked them to a large warehouse in Upperton. It appears to store some High tech computer equipment that they want; you guys want me to call in a ride for you?"

I answered back "No need Wade, we'll take my car." "Wade keep us posted if any leads turn up" Ron spoke with a determination in his voice. "I'll report any new findings, good luck guys" "Thanks Wade" Kim and Ron said simultaneously "Jinx you owe me a soda!" Kim quickly followed "Awwww Man, again?" Ron groaned. "Can we get going you two? They are not going to capture themselves now are they?" I joked, getting their attention. "Right, lets go" Kim said sprinting to the car, Ron and I followed closely.

**Upperton Warehouse**

The three of us pulled up outside the warehouse, it was an older warehouse with a worn and rickety look to it. When we got out of the car I got a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, as if something horrible was going to happen if we went in there.

"Guys, this is not giving me good vibes, maybe we should let this one go?" Kim and Ron looked at me with their eyebrows raised in curiosity, I never backed down from a mission, and they didn't either.

"Don't worry Vin, this shouldn't be too long. It'll be fine" Ron put his hand on my shoulder comforting my fears, but not fully convincing me. Reluctantly I gave in and went to help them out.

We entered the warehouse; it was dark and was even more ransacked than the exterior of the place.

My feeling got worse; something bad was or has already happened here. As we approached the back of the building I drew my weapon, old reliable Colt .45.

We heard Drakken ranting on about something, probably about how this scheme would be his best; we'll never stop him, blah, blah, blah. Kim and Ron were in their positions, we nodded Dashing around the boxes and crates to confront the united villains, to end this before it got worse.

"Alright boys, play time is over!" Kim yelled to the group. Drakken turned around "Kim Possible! You're too late to stop us now, Shego!"

How predictable, call in the sidekick to fight Kim, only this time Monkey Fist and Killigan also joined in.

Kim went on the offensive, going right after Shego using her Kung Fu skills and her cheerleading talent to stay one step ahead of her. Monkey Fist predictably went after Ron with his ninja monkeys, Ron used some of his powers against them but he stuck to his usual line up of staying the distraction. That left me with the Mad Golfer Duff Killigan. "You ready to be Pulverized Lad!" Killigan called out, dropping his golf balls in preparation to strike "Come on you lousy excuse for a golfer!" I taunted, knowing full well it would piss him off "you're doomed now youngin'" he cried as he struck the first ball. I fired the gun at it, causing it to explode in mid air; apparently Killigan forgot how good of a shot I am.

The battle went back and forth for a while, soon we were gaining the advantage, Ron and Kim were back to back fighting off the Monkeys and Shego. I was trying to work my way over to them but that damned golfer just kept me where I was, as if he was trying to keep me away. Then it happened……

"Good they're together, Do it now Shego!" Drakken called out from his hover craft. "Goodbye Princess, see you and the Buffoon in the next lifetime!" Shego cried as she shot a plasma ball upward.

The three of us glanced up; The Horror hit Kim and Ron First. We had been set up, the roof was pre-cut. All it needed was for two pieces to be destroyed and it would come down on top of Ron and Kim. Shego hit her mark; the roof was starting to give way, "Four!" Killigan cried as he shot a golf ball up to the other spot,

"Noooo!" I screamed firing the gun at the ball, but with the fear and panic overwhelming me I choked. The ball hit its spot bringing the rest of the roof down with it.

Kim and Ron tried to escape, but their attempt was futile, there was too much roof coming down. Soon there was nothing but Rubble where they stood.

I started running toward where my friends once stood "RRRRROOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN! KKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMM!"

I frantically called as I started throwing pieces that had once been the roof out of the way, trying to reach them, trying to…..save them. The tears were already flowing from my eyes as piece by piece I slowly got closer to them.

"So-Long Agent Vin! Have a Fun Time at their Funeral!" I heard Drakken shout down to me, as he and the rest of the brigade left, laughing.

"Drakken! You Bastard! You'll pay for this you SON OF A BITCH!" I cried as I began to wildly fire my gun at the villains,

I was so distraught with rage I didn't notice I was soon dry firing the gun, only hearing the roar of Drakkens' hover car and the click-click of the guns hammer hitting nothing.

I quickly called Wade up on my communicator "Wade! Get emergency services here now!" I cried as I was lifting pieces of the roof off of my buried companions "What happened?" The 10 year old asked, seeing the terror in my face "Drakken, Brought the roof down, Kim, Ron!" I was out of breath and too focused on trying to reach them to worry about sentences "They have been contacted and are on their way! ETA 3 minutes!" The screen went off, not that I was paying attention.

Soon I came to them, my friends, my partners. They both lie there motionless, I quickly checked for a pulse wondering why we had to take this mission, why am I not here instead of them.

I got a faint pulse off of both of them, thank god they were still alive "hold on guys, please, don't go" I started to sob uncontrollably, luckily the medics had arrived. Soon the two were loaded onto stretchers and were rushed to the waiting helicopter.

They were heading to the hospital, I turned back looking to where Drakken and the others escaped.

"Damn you Drakken, you'll pay for this" I turned back to see the helicopter take off, I rushed to my car. I was going to be there for them when they arrived.

**Middleton Hospital**

I did a lack luster job of parking the car in the hospital lot, I didn't care, and I just wanted to see my friends. The helicopter that dropped them off was flying back out, _they were here_.

I rushed into the hospital and ran up the stairs to where Kim's mom worked; no doubt she would be trying to save them. I asked the nurses where they were, they all gave the same answer….the OR. I found a chair and sat down, wondering why this was happening, why I was left out of it.

I couldn't think straight till Wade contacted me. "Go ahead Wade" I mumbled "Vin, I'm sorry but they got away. I can't find them anywhere" I sighed; I knew that was what he would say. "Thanks Wade, did you contact both Ron and Kim's families, about what happened?"

Wade nodded, he appeared uneasy asking his next question. "Vin, what really did happen?"

I could tell he really didn't want to know, and I really didn't want to tell him.

But I gritted my teeth and spilled "We were ambushed, Drakken and the others apparently knew exactly where Kim and Ron were going to be, and the Roof was cut ahead of time so it would be quick to bring it down. They kept me away, I don't know why but they wouldn't let me get close to them till it was too late. It was as if……..as if they WANTED me to suffer! Knowing I couldn't do anything!"

I clenched my fist and slammed it hard into the chair next to me "Those fucking bastards wanted me to suffer!"

I put my head in my hands, thinking about what I just said. "But why would they want you to suffer?" Wade asked starting to piece it together like I was, I realized why first.

"To send me a message, if I continue to help save the world this would happen to me. They were threatening me." I felt the tears in my eyes as I finished that sentence; it was my fault that they were there. Wade could see it on my face, but he didn't dare bring it up, not now anyway. "I'll contact you if something comes up" "Thanks Wade, you rock" I replied half caringly.

The Families arrived shortly after I finished my chat with Wade. I told them the same story; Mr. Possible gave me a light hug saying I wasn't responsible for this.

I wanted to believe him, but it just fell on deaf ears. Hours passed; eventually Mrs. Possible came out of the room still in her scrubs, a somber look on her face. I walked up; fearful of the answer I would get. "H-How are they?" She looked at me, sadness in her eyes "They're alive, and stable. But they are both in a coma, probably from the debris. We don't know if they will be able to wake up soon……if at all"

The words hit my like a steel wrench to the face, _may never wake up at all._ I swallowed slowly "Is there anything that could be done, something to get them out of this. Something to save them?" I felt the tear roll down my face again. She just looked at me as her husband joined her

"Only a Miracle could save them Now"

--

This concludes chapter 1, things can only go downhill for Vin now.

Just how is he going to deal with this?

Chapter 2 coming shortly


	2. Ch 2 The Impact

Ok this is chapter 2 to my story, there is a lot of foul language in this chapter, so be warned

I still don't own Kim Possible or any of the movies I reference.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: The Impact

I sat there in their hospital room, they had both looked pretty banged up from the falling debris. But they looked peaceful, at rest. The only sound in the room was that of their heart monitors and the breathing machine.

I held in my hands Kim's Kimmunicator, it was banged up from the rubble but it still worked. I set it on the table in between them, I wanted Wade to pop in every once in a while to make sure everything was ok.

Trying to cheer myself up I turned on the rooms TV, the only thing that was on was what I went through. All channels reported that teen hero Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were caught in a roof collapse caused by the escaping villains.

I turned it off, once was enough; I couldn't live through it again. _Drakken and his bastard partners were probably celebrating the news._

Kim's mother came in the room "Any change?" she asked, already knowing the answer. I shook my head, she pulled a chair up next to me and began to talk "It's not your fault you know, this was just an incident neither of them had control over. If you want I can arrange for you to stay the night."

I nodded in agreement "Thank you Mrs. Possible" She rubbed my shoulder "Don't mention it, now eat something. I'm sure that when they wake up they don't want to see you dead of starvation" Bad time for a joke, but I forced a smile and agreed with her.

She soon left to tell the others that I'd be here the night, I stayed and looked at my two friends. _Why would someone stoop this low, this was uncalled for even for villains like Drakken._

I grabbed Kim and Ron's hand, giving them each a little squeeze "come on guys, come back, I need you here, the world needs you" My squeeze was not returned by either, I slumped back in the chair, depressed I finally tried to sleep.

Its funny what your brain does when a tragic event happens, you try to think of something else, something happy.

But all your brain does is replay the horrible event over and over again; like a tape is stuck on a loop and you couldn't take it out. That night I relived the incident again and again; each time more and more was revealed about the assailants. _They wanted them to die; they wanted me to watch my friends die….._

"_Do it now Shego!"_

"_Goodbye Princess, see you and the buffoon in the next lifetime!"_

"_Kiiiiiimmmmm! Rooooonnnn!"_

"_NNNooooooooooo"_

"Nooo!" I suddenly woke up.

I was in the hospital room; Kim and Ron were still in their comas. It was raining out, I looked at my watch; 4:21AM. _Christ_.

I couldn't stay here; I couldn't wake up to see my friends like this. I left the hospital, I needed to get home, get back and try to forget.

**The Pellegrino Residence**

I arrived home to the sounds of silence, amidst the confusion of the day and the dream I had I forgot that I lived alone, with acceptation to my cousins.

But they were asleep; I made my way to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels, it would help me try soothing the pain away.

I set my gun on the table. I started to drink it down, the thoughts of that day still fresh in my head. Before I knew it, it was 7am and it was time for school. I didn't have to show up, but I felt seeing some other people may cheer me up.

I got to the school on time, despite me walking as I did spend the night drinking. In the hall all I was met with were stares, the occasional teacher or student offered condolences, but it was mostly stares and the parting for me to walk.

"Hey Vin!" a familiar and unwanted voice called out, the voice of Bonnie Rockwaller. She stood in front of me, leaning by my locker.

She mocked; she never missed an opportunity to put down Kim and Ron.

So what she said came as no real surprise "Where is the loser couple! I bet they Look so perfect together in that Room"

My anger was boiling I clenched my fists. Making fun of them when they are here is one thing, doing it when they could possibly die is another.

She had gone too far, and she soon realized it by the look of utter rage I gave her "Don't you ever FUCKING TALK ABOUT THEM LIKE THAT!" I screamed at her, slamming my right fist into the locker just in front of her face with enough force to buckle the door, practically removing it from its hinges.

A look of terror appeared in Bonnies eyes. "You talk about them like that again, and you'll regret it you BITCH!" With that Bonnie ran down the hall crying. I soon looked around the hallway, traffic stopped to see the commotion, all eyes were upon me.

"What the FUCK are you all Looking at? Get out of here You Fucking Leeches!" I screamed at the crowd, they got the message, unfortunately for me it also got Mr. Barkin's attention. "Pellegrino!" I turned around to face him; the rage was still in my eyes; and he saw it "I think it would be best if you were to take it easy for the next couple of days, I know what you've been through. But time will heal all wounds. Get it Pellegrino?" I exhaled the breath I held in "Yes Mr. Barkin."

I survived the day without another confrontation. But I still didn't feel any better, probably because I was avoiding Felix and Monique, Ron and Kim's closest friends. After school they found me and caught up. "Hey Vin!" I turned around. It was Felix, with Monique close behind "I'm sorry about what happened"

I groaned back a tasteless response "You didn't cause the roof to collapse, why should you be sorry" By now Monique was here "Vin, I'm so sor"

I put my hand up "Enough of this _I'm Sorry_ Bullshit, neither of you caused what happened to happen, so why the Fuck should you be sorry?" The two looked at me with stunned expressions. Monique was the first to respond back. "What's you're problem? We were just trying to help!" I shook it off; while they were friends they were not helping my feelings on the situation.

"Well what for _Fucksake_ do you expect! I just witnessed my best friends, my GODDAMN Partners just get crushed by a bunch of Fucking psychopaths plan to try and teach me a lesson! Did you really expect me to be so depressed everything would just roll off my back? Like I'd be some fucking zombie moving around? I'm sorry but this is the last Shit I needed to deal with today! Should've stayed back at the hospital, or back at home."

I turned my back on them, I didn't walk away, and I just didn't want them to see me start crying again.

"They did this because of you?" Felix asked, still shocked at my outburst. All I could do was nod. The two then walked with me back to my house, the trip was silent. I approached the door and invited them in, figuring a meal or a drink is the least I could do despite my treating of them. I poured two glasses of Soda and walked to join them in the living room

"What the hell is this?" Monique asked shoving the empty bottle of Jack Daniels in my face, _shit._

"You were drinking all of last night weren't you?" Monique started to get angry, I set the drinks on the table, and Felix was giving me a look as if to say _what is going on with you?_

I grabbed the bottle out of Monique's hand "Yes, I did drink last night. I admit it okay?" I went to throw the bottle out; Monique was right on top of my every move

"Look I know what you went through is tough, but drinking? What is up with you, this wasn't your fault!"

I cracked again unleashing all my thoughts on Monique "Everyone has told me that! Everyone! The Fact is it was my fault! They are laying there in comas because I had to join their team! This wouldn't have Happened if I wasn't there!"

Felix came in to try to calm things down "You're taking this too personally, they just managed to not get you" Felix tried to reason it out but it didn't work, he wasn't there

"They Kept me from reaching them; they kept me away from where they were. So yes, it was MY fault. But why am I arguing with you two? You weren't there, you don't know what happened." Silence fell on the house.

Felix was the first to break the silence "Come on Mon, I think we should go" Tears were in his eyes, same as Monique; I saw them to the door and said my goodbyes.

After they left I went back to the fridge and got another bottle of Jack Daniels out, _it helps the pain._

Halfway through the bottle Wade contacted me "Go Ahead Wade" the 10 year old looked at me with concern in his eyes

"What happened to you?" "Nevermind that, You got any news or what?" I said, feeling the alcohol taking effect. "we got a hit on the site, it appears Drakken and his posse is at it again, they have a lair up in the mountains and are threatening the world with a computer virus that attacks all electronic equipment first."

My eyes grew wide "You don't mean" Wade shook his head, "I'm afraid so Vin. Both main and Backup life support systems Kim and Ron are on would fall with this Virus"

I grabbed the bottle on the table and flung it at the wall, shattering it "Those little Fucks!" I screamed _Drakken has stooped to a new low._

Then it hit me. There was only one way to stop Drakken, and one way to make sure this doesn't happen again.

"Siv vis parcem, para bellum" "What?" Wade asked confused. "Siv vis parcem, para bellum Wade. Get me the location of Drakkens lair; I'm going to end this once and for all"

I grabbed all the gear I needed, earpiece with HUD eyepiece, the communicator. Then I went for my emergency supplies.

"Ok I've uploaded the location of Drakkens lair to the communicator, what does Siv vis parcem, para bellum mean? And what are you getting?"

I didn't have time to tell Wade "look it up Wade, I'll contact you when I'm outside of the Lair, Vin out."

Just in time too, as I didn't want Wade to see what I was getting.

I went to my weapons room, I grabbed live ammo for the .45, I also grabbed two Glock 30s with the 30 round clips, and a M16 with the A1M2 Grenade Launcher.

I loaded up and put the guns in the car, before I left I had to do something. I went back in the house and began writing a letter for Kim and Ron, if they ever woke up, they'd know what and why I'm doing what I'm about to do.

**Wades Room**

Wade sat there In front of his computer screens in shock.

_What is he up to?_ It wasn't like Vin to just cut him off like that, since the accident he has changed, but for the better?

The best Wade could do before Vin got in contact with him again was to see what exactly Vin told Wade. His hands were a fury on the keyboard, within seconds he found his answer and when he did he spit out his soda and nearly fell off his chair.

Wade now knew What Vin was up to, and He didn't like it. _Oh no. _The answer stayed on his screen haunting him:

_**Siv Vis Parcem, Para Bellum**_

_**If You Want Peace, Prepare For War**_

--

I used a lot of references from the Punisher movie I know, but they seemed to fit something I would do if this whole mess was dumped on me.

I think the saying from the movie lets insight into my characters mission and the length he is willing to go to protect his friends. Review please

Chapter 3 is around the corner.


	3. Ch 3 Rolling Vengance

Chapter 3 is here, the Violence is going to come out swinging, so if you can't handle it, then you probably shouldn't be reading this.

This chapter is a tad long so bear with me it is worth it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Rolling Vengeance

Vin finished the letter to Kim and Ron, he sighed as he put it in an envelope with both their names on it. He headed to the Hospital, to see his friends for what may be the last time. The Hospital was quiet; all Vin drew were looks from the staff, and the families of the two teens. Who could blame them? He did walk into the hospital in his all black mission clothes with 3 guns in plain sight, including the two chest mounted holsters holding the full auto handguns.

He walked into the room; Kim and Ron were still in a coma. Vin knew he had to stop Drakken before he could upload the virus that could kill them, this was the only way. He placed the envelope on the stand with the Kimmunicator, he looked at the two.

"If you two wake up, this letter will explain my actions. Drakken and the others hurt you once because of me, I'll be damned if I allow him to kill you."

The tears appeared in Vins eyes, no point in holding them back now. "I'm sorry for letting this happen to you, but please, keep fighting. For each other, for your families……and for me"

Vin patted both the teens hands before turning to leave, he stopped in the doorway looking back at the two "I'll be waiting for you when your time does come"

With that Vin closed the door, in front of him stood both families, concern and worry on their faces. _Damn, they heard me._

"What are you going to do?" Mr. Possible asked, tears forming in his and the others eyes.

Vin hung his head low, glancing up at the families, just enough for them to see the pure hatred in his eyes

"Deliver Punishment" Vin walked past the families hitting the button for the elevator looking back at the families who were watching him

"You're going to die out there, you know that right?" Mr. Possible called out to Vin, the elevator arrived.

Before Vin got on he said one last thing to the families "I'm already dead"

**Vins car en route to Drakkens lair**

Vin drove out to the lair in silence, only his thoughts were with him. He thought back to the good times he had with Kim and Ron; their first mission together, the times at Bueno Nacho.

Sure he wasn't part of the team for long, but long enough for the three to become true friends, long enough for what happened to them to scar Vin deep inside, long enough to push him over the edge.

Soon Vin arrived just outside Drakkens lair in the mountains overlooking Middleton; he turned the car off and sat there.

Letting the anger, the rage, the insanity Drakken has caused him to flow through him. He put the ear and eye piece in, so this way he was in constant contact with Wade. "Wade, I'm there" Wades face appeared on the tiny screen over Vins left eye "Vin this is suicide, don't do this!" he pleaded, but Vins decision was already made

"It has to be done Wade, there will be no rest till the deed is done" Vin exited the car, walking to the trunk. "How many are in there?" Vin asked as he started to load up with ammo

" They are all there alright, there is 50 minutes till the deadline, then the Virus will be uploaded" Vin put on a black leather jacket, covering up the belt full of ammo, and the holsters on his chest. "How do I stop it Wade?"

Wade paused for a moment "Looks like if you destroy the disk that it's on should do the trick, that and the computers that are uploading it"

Vin Grabbed the M16 out the trunk, cocking it back. _Ready to fire._ "There is a ventilation shaft of the roof that should allow you easy access to the lair"

Vin smirked "No need, Wade. I'm going straight through the front door"

Wade looked at Vin in shock "I want them to know I'm coming" Wade struggled to speak "But Vin, that door is locked, I can't hack through its security system!"

Vin got a sinister smile on his face "You can't, But I can" Wade looked at him confused "How do you plan on getting through?"

"Simple, Improvise" Vin loaded a grenade into the launcher on the rifle, pointing it at the door.

"I'm coming for you Drakken" Vin fired the launcher with a _whoop_. The round exploded on the door, blasting it off its hinges, the bases alarms went off.

Vin casually stepped through the door, reloading the grenade launcher. Smiling the entire time.

**Middleton Hospital**

Kim was surrounded by darkness; she couldn't remember where she was or why she was here.

_Am I dead?_ No, she couldn't be, there would be that light at the end of a tunnel.

She looked around in the darkness; familiar voices were soon all around her. Voices she knew, she rushed towards them, only to find nothing.

_Who are these voices? Why can't I remember?_ She then heard it "KP!" She spun around to the direction of the voice.

There she saw a person dressed in a red jersey over a black shirt, wearing tan pants. It slowly started to come back to her. "R-Ron?" All of a sudden everything came crashing back to her. Her parents, her friends, her Ron. She Ran toward him.

They embraced in a hug. "Ron! Where are we? Why are we here?" Ron rubbed her shoulders "I don't know Kim, But I don't think this is real" The two heard a voice in the distance, It was quiet. "_please, keep fighting. For each other, for your families……and for me"_

They knew that voice, "VIN!" The two started sprinting to the source of the voice, soon they were flooded with everything he had said to them _"come on guys, come back, I need you here, the world needs you" _The two ran as fast as they could toward the source "We're coming Vin!"

The PA in the hospital crackled to life

"Dr. Possible to room 621 on the double! They two are going into trauma!"

**Drakkens Lair**

The explosion rocked the base, debris came off the ceiling.

"What was that?" Drakken walked over to the security monitors where Shego was sitting "We have an intruder, and apparently they decided to come through the front door?"

The confusion in Shegos voice was shared by all. No one ever came through the front door. "Any Idea on who it could be?" Monkey Fist asked cracking his monkey hands.

"There he is!" Shego brought the image on screen for all to see.

"Only one person? Who is that?" Killigan was stroking his beard in thought. Shego zoomed in on the intruders face. A slight smirk appeared on all their faces

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the third member of the Kim Possible team, Agent Vin. Killigan! Go make sure he doesn't survive long enough to stop us!" Killigan grabbed his golf bag and rushed down to the hallway where Vin was.

"Shego, Keep close surveillance on our guest, I want to watch him suffer" Drakken erupted into his evil laugh.

Vin slowly walked down the hallway, holding the M16 at waist level,his maniacle laughterwas echoing through the dead hallways.

_I'm rolling thunder, power reign_

_I'm coming on like a Hurricane_

"Well if it isn't the wee lardy" Vin saw Killigan standing in front of him, a diabolical smile appeared across his face

"Killigan, you rat Bastard! You and everyone else are going to pay for what you put me through!" Killigan laughed as Vin raised the rifle

"Oh, what you going to do? Tranquilize me to death?" Killigan mocked.

_My lightening flashing across the sky_

_You're only young but you're going to die_

"You stupid Scotsman! I don't carry tranquilizer rounds any more!" Vin fired the M16, the sound echoed through the hallway as the rounds tore through Killigans golf bag. Killigan jumped back in shock.

Everyone watching on the monitors jaw dropped, he never used live rounds

_I won't take no Prisoners_

_Won't spare no lives_

Vin looked at Killigan, seeing the fear in his face. He squeezed the trigger, the gun spit out ammo at a colossal rate tearing into Killigans legs, dropping the fat guy to the ground.

Vin slowly walked to the side, where one of Drakkens supply trucks was parked. He ripped the gas cap off and punctured the tank with his hunting knife, letting the fuel spill out.

He went over to grab a gas can when he noticed Killigan was trying to launch a golf ball his way, Vin raised the rifle in his left had, firing 2 shots toward Killigan striking his arm causing him to cry out in pain. Dropping the golf club.

Vin filled the gas can and walked over to Killigans body, he was still alive. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Killigan screamed as Vin poured the gas all over him.

_Nobody's putting up a fight_

"We are going to play a game Duff; I ask a question, you answer. If I don't get the answer I want, you end up a Barbequed Scottish Golfer, Understand?" Vin held a lighter in his hand. Killigan nodded.

"Good" Vin Kneeled beside the golfer "Now, why did you keep me from getting to Kim and Ron?" Killigan struggled to answer "It was my Job!" Vin Clicked the lighter open "Why was it you're job?" Killigans eyes darted around frantically

"Drakken ordered me to; he wanted you to watch your friends get crushed, hoping it would force you to leave the hero business all together! Alright!" Killigans voice had fear in it, Vin sensed it. "Thank you Duff" Vin grabbed the gas can and poured more fuel onto Duff, then made a trail toward the camera on the wall, where the other Villains watched in horror on what was taking place.

"Wade, can they hear me on this monitor?" Vin asked throwing the empty can down the hall "Yeah Vin, they can hear you" Vin smiled looking into the camera lenses "Good" Vin reached out and Grabbed the camera.

_I got my bell I'm gonna take you to hell_

Drakken and the others watched as Vin grabbed the camera, positioning it so they could see his face and Killigan in the background.

"Hello Drakken, I'm sure you just heard Killigan spill the beans on you're plan. I'm sad to say that it doesn't appear to have worked."

They saw the anger build in Vins voice "You've taken everything I ever cared about, now let me show you what awaits you and the rest of your party."

Vin struck the lighter "No, He isn't going to!" Shego cried looking at the sinister grin on Vins face "Bye-Bye Killigan!" he threw the lighter onto the trail of fuel

"No, Wait, Please! AAAHhhhhh!" They all watched in horror as Killigan was soon engulfed in flames, they could hear his screaming.

They only one who was smiling was Vin "Ahh the smell of cooking Scottish Golfer, Smells good" Vin turned back to the camera, laughing

"A much Worse fate awaits you Drakken, you and your friends. Be afraid, because I'm coming for you!" Vin raised the rifle at the camera, putting a bullet straight through the lenses.

_I'm gonna get you, save to get you_

_Hells Bells_

The Villains sat there in Horror "My God, What have I done?" Drakken sank back into his chair, his plan had failed, and he created a killing machine that was out for blood, their blood.

"W-What are we going to do?" Shego asked trembling. Drakken thought for a few minutes "Gather all personnel, keep him back until we can escape, we'll try again this again another time."

Monkey Fist stood up. "I'll deal with the Agent, you get ready to leave" His words shocked everyone.

"You insane! You'll be killed!" Lugar cried as he stopped the virus download. "No matter how angry he is, he can't take down my army of monkey ninjas, Go Now!" Monkey fist leaped down to the floor running after Vin. Drakken and the others soon prepared to leave.

Vin proceeded down the hallway, killing the few guards he came across. Soon he could see the main lab strait ahead.

He started toward it, suddenly his rifle was kicked out of his hands and he was hit in the side knocking him to the ground.

"If it isn't the Agent Vin, not so tough now without your gun are you?" Vin chuckled, he had been careless and payed for it "Monkey Fist" He turned to his attacker, who as usual, was surrounded by his monkey ninja army.

Vin was kicked in the face by one of the monkeys, he slid across the floor. "You can't defeat me, for I am a Monkey Master! No Buffoon is here to save you now"

Vin smirked reaching behind him and grabbing a grenade he had packed. _8 second fuse remember._ Vin pulled the pin letting the hammer fly off, no stopping it now.

_I won't take no Prisoners_

_Won't spare no lives_

_8…_

"Monkey master my ass, You're a joke"

_7…_

"Oh really? I have the advantage here, you're outnumbered and you don't have your weapons"

_6…_

"You're wrong Fist"

_5…_

"I've got a weapon for you right HERE!"

_4…_

Vin rolled the grenade across the floor, and got to his feet jumping behind a pillar

_3…_

Monkey Fist laughed at his futile attempt to escape, not noticing the grenade rolling toward his monkey ninjas….

_2…_

Until it was too late

_1…_

"No!"

The Grenade exploded right in the middle of them monkey parts flew everywhere, shrapnel sliced through Monkey Fists left arm nearly severing it.

_Nobody's putting up a fight_

Vin got up after the blast to see the carnage, picking up the M16 on the way. It was a gruesome site to view, Vin shut off the external view port to keep Wade from looking at the carnage.

Blood and organs were every where, yet through it all Monkey Fist knelt there, his one arm practically severed from his body. He was pale white, like a ghost.

"So much for a monkey master huh?" Vin chuckled as he looked over Monkey Fists arm "Ooh, this looks like it hurt. Here allow me"

Vin Grabbed the arm and started pulling ripping it off of Monkey Fists shoulder. He screamed in pain, "Ouch, guess it did hurt after all" Vin Knelt beside the Monkey master "Hey, stop hitting yourself!" Vin struck Monkey Fist in the face with his severed arm, laughing.

He then grabbed a piece of shrapnel from the grenade, holding it in his hands. "You know of a truly terrible way to die Monkey Fist?"

The pale figure looked at him "Other than burning to death like your buddy Killigan down there, A knife wound to the stomach is a slow painful way to die. It's even more gruesome if your Guts are spilled on the floor. It won't kill you immediately no, instead it will be a slow painful death, waiting for the infection to set in"

Vin smiled as he thrust the shrapnel into Monkey Fists Gut, Slicing across his stomach; soon his organs spilled out onto the floor, blood covered everything below his waist. Monkey Fist fell on his back, frantically grabbing his organs as he groaned in immense pain.

_I got my bell I'm gonna take you to hell_

Vin stood up, throwing the bloody shrapnel away to the floor "Of course this still is too good of a death for you, have fun" With that Vin walked on hearing the screams as Monkey Fist tried to put his guts back into his body.

_I'm gonna get you, save to get you_

_Hells Bells_

Vin approached the main Lair, everything was quiet. He saw computer equipment up top, a perfect place to upload the virus. Vin rushed up the stairs, everything was deserted accept for him and the computers.

He fired upon the equipment, sparks shot up off the computers causing them to catch fire. Vin emptied the clip, and was struck hard in his side yet again. But this was enough force for him to hear a couple of his ribs crack.

He fell to the floor, holding his chest. "Aw, too bad Agent Vin. Were you looking for this?" Shego held up the disk that contained the Virus. Vin pulled himself to sit up, Arm still across his chest.

"Give me the disk Shego" Vin gasped, moving his hand to the handgun that was inches away from him. "Not a chance, we're going to kill Kim Possible and her Dopey sidekick so we can watch you suffer. They we'll come back to kill you!" Shego then turned to run to the hover car where Drakken and Lugar were.

Vins chance came "WRONG ANSWER!" He pulled the gun out and Squeezed the trigger, hosing the area the gun was aimed at with deadly lead.

But his shots were off, probably cause of the pain in his ribs. Just before Shego reached the car two of Vins bullets ripped through her left leg, slowing her down. But she still made it and Drakken flew the trio out of there, Escaping again.

"Dammit" Vin slowly got to his feet, "Wade they escaped again, let me know when they come up again alright" "You got it Vin, ah Vin." Vin started limping back to the car

"What is it Wade?" He could tell Wade was nervous about telling him this "You better get to the Hospital, Something's happened" Vins blood ran cold.

He started running back to the car, not caring about the immense pain he was feeling. He had to get to the hospital; he dreaded that the worst has happened.

--

Well that was incredibly gruesome; Don't say I didn't warn you that it was going to get very bloody in the following chapters.

I wrote this chapter while listening to ACDC's Hells Bells, as it fit this part of the story.

Chapter 4 will be up soon, please review.


	4. Ch 4 Thompson Gunner

Chapter 4 of this saga, its almost done folks, How will this end?

One more chapter and it will be finished.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Thompson Gunner

Vin burst through the hospital doors, rushing up to the 6th floor, where Kim and Ron were. _Please God don't take them, not now, not when they're still young._ Vin ran out of the elevator and sprinted down the hall towards their room, still holding his ribs.

Mr. Possible turned to see Vin rushing to the door "What's Happened?" Vin spoke out of breath, and in serious pain. "They went into shock; We almost lost them for a minute." Mr. Possible hung his head low.

"They have stabilized now; but they are still in a coma" Vin leaned against the wall. "Any idea what caused it?" Mr. Possible shook his head. Vin collapsed to the floor.

Mr. Possible rushed to pick the young man up, Vin Crying out in pain "You're hurt, I'm getting a Doctor"

Just then Mrs. Possible came out of Kim and Ron's room, her husband called her over. "What happened here?" She asked the wounded Vin, "Just a slight mishap moving some stuff around at home" He lied, both Drs knew it, but he couldn't tell them the truth, not yet. "Come with me, we'll get you fixed up" Mrs. Possible said, helping Vin down to the X-ray room.

6 hours latter Vin sat on the hospital bed in the room next to Kim and Ron. He had 2 broken ribs and some minor cuts and bruises.

Mrs. Possible wrapped up his chest "So what were you really doing to get these injuries?" Vin knew it was coming. "Oh, you know the usual; trying to stop the bad guys from uploading a virus that will take out all electronic devices in the entire world, same old stuff." Vin winced as Mrs. Possible pulled the bandages tight "Sorry, this wouldn't have anything to do with Kim and Ron does it?" _Shit._

Vin slowly nodded yes. "They got away before I could destroy the Virus, I stopped them for now. But" Vin hesitated, wondering if telling her would help.

He gritted his teeth "They won't stop till they are both dead, till they see me suffer for helping them. As if what they did to me already wasn't enough." A silence filled the room.

"Siv vis parcem, para bellum"

Vin looked at Mrs. Possible in shock. _Fuck, She knows what I'm doing._

"Wade told me that's what you said before you left to stop them" She held up Kim's Kimmunicator "I know what your plan is"

Vin slumped over; he knew she wouldn't allow him to leave to finish what he started.

"If I don't stop them, that Virus will kill Kim and Ron! And if I just stopped them, then what? What's to say they don't try this again, maybe instead of going after Kim and Ron but after You and her father? This has to end Now." Vin got off the bed, wincing at the sudden movement.

He put his shirt and jacket on, grabbing the guns off the table. "This isn't up to you, Let God deal with them!" Mrs. Possible pleaded grabbing Vin's arm.

Vin looked her in the eyes "What they have done is between them and God to sort out. I'm here to arrange the meeting." Vin then left, looking into Ron and Kim's room for what he knew would be the last time.

**Pellegrino Residence**

Vin sat in the darkness of the house, bottle of whiskey sitting in front of him. Trying to sooth the pain, not only of what happened to Kim and Ron, but the pain in his ribs.

He had the stereo on his favorite mixed CDs when Wade called. "Go Wade" Vin said setting the glass on the table. "Just got a hit on the site, I'm feeding it through to you now"

The screen crackled to Drakken at his new lair. "Greetings Agent Vin, No doubt you know while I'm calling. I have the Virus loaded into the computers now" Vins face went pale "With one flick of this switch, the virus will effect all electronic equipment in the Middleton Hospital, including the backup power." Drakken had an evil smile on his face

"Your friends will die unless; you come here with no modern weapons on you and surrender to me before you meet your fate. You have until midnight tonight to comply."

The Screen went back to Wade "what are you going to do now?" Vin slumped back into his chair "I don't know Wade, I just don't" Vin stopped; he turned to the stereo and listened to what was playing.

It hit him "That's it! Wade that's my answer!" Vin cheered, he found a loophole in Drakkens plan. "What is it Vin?" Wade though Vin really lost it this time. Vin dashed to the Stereo "Here Listen!" Wade listened to the song, when the chorus started

_Roland the Thompson Gunner_

"What song is that?" Wade asked seeing what Vin said. "It's Warren Zevon's Roland the Headless Thompson Gunner! That's the answer!" Vin rushed to the cabinet where he kept his guns and pulled out the Thompson Submachine Gun, better known as the Chicago Typewriter.

It looked like the typical gangster gun with its 50 round drum magazine, firing Vins favorite caliber, .45.

"But Vin! He said no Guns!" Wade pleaded with Vin, but Vin just shook it off "No, He said no 'modern guns'. This was made in the 20s, and my Colt was made in 1911, Drakken didn't think this through Wade, Where is his new lair?"

Wade understood, "About 2 hours out, near that warehouse in Upperton where this whole ordeal started." Wade sent Vin the coordinates to the spot. "You Rock Wade! I'll contact you when I get there" The screen went off.

Vin grabbed a tan trench coat to complete the mafia hit man look. He loaded up on drum magazines for the Thompson and clips for the colt. There was a thunderstorm outside now, the perfect weather to end the misery once and for all.

**Middleton Hospital**

Kim was still with Ron in total darkness running toward the voice of their friend, when all the villains they ever faced came to stop them; they fought them off for what seemed like hours finally being able to break through. Then they heard more voices "Kimmie, Ronald, hold on please, we don't want to loose you." It was their parents, and they were close "We're coming!" the two ran off toward the voices, getting closer and closer……

Mrs. Possible's beeper went off, displaying an urgent message:

_Room 621 They're Waking up!_

**Vin's car**

Vin loaded the passenger side of the car with the Thompson and its ammo; he was heading toward Drakkens lair for the final battle. He brought the CD in the car so it could put this whole ordeal into perspective for Vin.

_They can still see his headless body stalking through the night_

_In the muzzle flash of Roland's Thompson Gun_

_In the Muzzle flash of Roland's Thompson Gun_

Vin thought this part through, He was Roland. Drakken has taken his head off by what he did to his partners, and now He was stalking them till he evens out the score.

Vin pulled up outside the lair, which was the warehouse where this nightmare started, possibly in that warehouse they were waiting for him. Vin pulled out the Thompson gun cocking the bolt back,

_The eternal Thompson Gunner, Still wandering through the night_

_Now its ten years later, but he still keeps up the fight_

On that note Vin switched the CD off. He tucked the bulky Thompson under his Trench coat, and stepped out into the rain. Lightning flashed overhead, Vin though about the last thing he told Mrs. Possible _"What they have done is between them and God to sort out. I'm here to arrange the meeting."_

He was their hero, to save them from themselves. He would be a hero, Vin started toward the Warehouse, those thoughts echoing through his head

_A hero……. For you Kim and Ron…Only a hero can save them from me._

--

Roland the headless Thompson gunner was playing as a wrote this chapter, if you can get access to the song I strongly advise you to listen to it when you read this chapter. It sets the mood and shows of the up coming battle my character have to face.

But will he survive?

Chapter 5 the Finale is coming soon.


	5. Ch 5 A Hero Can Save Us

Thanks for sticking with me through this

This is it. The last chapter. Enjoy

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: A Hero can Save us.

**Middleton Hospital**

Kim awoke in the hospital bed; doctors and nurses went over her vitals and pulled out her feeding tube. Kim groggily looked around, she saw her parents standing over her "Hey Kimmie-cub" Her father said, tears falling from his eyes.

"Dad, where's Ron?" Kim was still groggy and tired; her parents looked to her right. Kim rolled her head to see what they were looking at. There in the other bed, lay Ron Stoppable, who was also awake and looked at Kim.

Tears were visible in both their eyes "hey KP" Ron had tears running down his cheek, as did Kim. "I though I lost you Ron" Kim cried. "I thought I lost you Kim" Ron cried back. It was a touching moment for their parents to watch.

Kim began to sit up a little, Ron did the same, while they were both weak, they wanted to be with each other as they reached out and pulled each of their beds close together, moving the end table out of the way.

Kim and Ron held each other in a hug, tears flowing down both teens faces. Soon they pulled back realizing their parents were still in the room. "Where is Vin? He was the reason I was able to get through this" Kim wiped her eyes, Ron stared back at her "You too?" he asked.

Suddenly it all came back to the two "You mean you had the same dream?" Kim asked; Ron nodded his head slowly. Mr. Possible walked to the end table and picked the letter up.

"He wanted you two to read this, for when you woke up. He said it would explain everything" Kim's dad had tears in his eyes as he handed Kim the letter. Confused Kim opened it and she and Ron began to read:

_Dear Kim and Ron,_

_I'm writing this letter to you so you understand why I had to do what I did. That fateful day in the warehouse, Drakken purposely kept me away from you two when he ordered Shego and Killigan to bring the roof above you down. He wanted to break me by having me watch my two closest friends and partners get crushed and possibly killed. He wanted me to hang it up, to just leave._

_What happened to you two was because of me, I can't forgive myself for that. But I can prevent them from trying this again, because as you read this I am currently making Drakken, Shego, Killigan, Monkey Fist, and Frugal Lugar pay severely for what they have done to you and for what they have put me through._

_**Siv Vis Parcem, Para Bellum**_

_It's Latin, and it's my battle cry for what has turned into all out war_

_I hope you two can understand why I did what I did. I never want Drakken or anyone else to try this with you two again._

_Please forgive me, _

_I'll be waiting for you two from the other side_

_Sincerely _

_Vin_

**_If You Want Peace, Prepare For War _**

Kim and Ron's eyes filled with tears as they finished reading the letter. Ron and Kim hugged each other, for they knew what Vin was doing, and they knew the outcome as much as they didn't want to believe it.

_He is going to get himself killed to save us._

Mr. and Mrs. Possible comforted the teens. "Vin is a strong person guys, he'll be just fine. Don't worry about it." The teens looked at her "How could you be so sure?" Kim sobbed. "He came in here before when Wade told him something happened to you two" Mr. Possible continued "He came running up here looking like his normal self" "But in reality he Ran up here with two broken ribs, I've never seen someone run with two broken ribs, ever" Kim and Ron were realizing what they were saying "Trust us, He'll be fine" Mr. and Mrs. Possible left to allow the two get some rest. While reassured by Kim's parents, the two still cried themselves to sleep that night, worrying about their partner.

**Upperton Warehouse**

Vin stood outside the door to the warehouse, the rain drenching him to the bone. A fitting end to this hell he has gone through these past 4 days.

_I am so High I can here ever_

He stepped in the warehouse, the pain coming back. Drakkens goons surrounded him, shock sticks at the ready. Vin smiled and Raised the Thompson

_Over Heaven,_

_No Heaven Done in me_

The goons fell to the ground, Vin stepped around them and Saw Drakken and Shego standing there waiting for him. "Well, I see you found a slight flaw in my Plan" Drakken spoke with unusual confidence "It's over Drakken" Vin leveled the Thompson in Drakken "Oh I think not" The Floor opened up and hundreds of Synthodrones surrounded him "There is no escape now Agent Vin, You will Die here as will your Partners in Middleton Hospital"

_And they say That A Hero Can Save Us_

_I'm Not gonna Stand here and Waaiiiitttt_

Vins eyes filled with tears and anger, He turned to the nearest Drone and opened up, and a combination of the Thompson's fire and Vin screaming filled the empty Warehouse

_Some one told me Love would all save us_

_But how could that be, look what love gave us_

_World full of Killing, and blood spilling_

_That world never caaammmmeee_

One by one the drones fell, soon it was just Vin, Shego and Drakken standing there. Vin popped off the empty Drum and quickly replaced it with a fresh one.

Before He could cock the gun and fire it, Shego struck him in the chest with another pipe. Vin fell to the floor, the Thompson skittering away from his grasp. Shego Thrust the Pipe down at Vin catching his side, ripping his flesh. Vin screamed in pain, looking down at the right side of his chest. Not life threatening yet, but he would loose a lot of blood.

"Face it Vin, Its over! You Lost! You're partners are going to die in vain because of you!" Drakken laughed as Shego brought the same pipe across Vins face, snapping his head to his side with shocking speed. Vin collapsed to the floor. Shego continued her assault beating Vin in the back and legs with the Pipe.

_And they say That A Hero Can Save Us_

_I'm Not gonna Stand here and Waaiiiitttt_

Vin spit up blood and rolled over to his back, staring at his assailants. The Rage was still in his eyes "Well now, resilient aren't we? No matter, Once I press this button, your friends will die. And it will be because of you, Their death will be on your hands" Drakken started to go press the button when he heard something that made him stop. A sound he thought he wouldn't hear, the sound of Laughter.

_I hold on to the Wings of the Eagles _

_Watch as they all fly awayyyyyyy_

He turned back to look at Vin, who was slowly trying to stand up, laughing through all the pain he was in "What the hell is so funny?" Drakken demanded, signaling Shego to move in.

"The only deaths that are my hands are those of Killigan, and Monkey Fist. You and Shego are about to join them" Vin brought his left hand up, revealing his Colt .45 which he fired, blasting off Drakkens left hand, the hand that was going to push the button. Shego went it to attack, But Vin was still quicker than her shooting her in both kneecaps, dropping her to the floor.

Vin slowly made his way to the console, grabbing the Thompson off the ground. Lugar hid behind some boxes, he watched the whole thing. He had a large butcher knife in his hands, waiting for Vin to turn his back on him. When Vin slowly went to the console to get the disk Lugar made his move, quickly and quietly sneaking up on the 'would be' hero.

Just when he was 5 feet from him he yelled out "Goodbye Hero!" Bringing the knife in a position to bring it across Vins skull, but Vin knew he was there and quickly spun around to face Lugar with Thompson gun ready.

Lugar stopped dead in his tracks, death stared him in the face "No Hero is going to save you now Lugar" Vin Mocked, Lugar started to plead his case "No, wait you see they made me do it! They did it" Lugar never finished, Vin let the Thompson gun do the talking. 45 caliber rounds tore Lugar to pieces, he fell to the floor a bloody mass.

Vin turned back to the console and grabbed the disk and Flung it in the air. A mobile target as he fired at the disk, blasting it to pieces while it was flying over the rubble of the incident 4 days ago. Vin then fired into the machines ensuring they couldn't broadcast any signal to any kind of equipment.

He grabbed Frugal Lugar's Knife and went to Drakken. "You know Drakken? You and your companions may have succeeded in killing me, then again maybe you didn't. But you will never have the chance to Kill anyone, ever again." Vin Brought the Knife down hard and fast, the razor sharp blade sliced through Drakkens leg. Not completely cutting it off, but cutting enough to get the main artery, a death warrant unless quickly healed.

Shego tried to muster enough strength to hit Vin with a plasma Burst but Vin brought the Thompson up in one hand and fired, cutting through Shegos' Wrist, ending her chances to attack.

Vin slowly made his way over to her, shoving the dying Drakken to the ground. "As for you, you plasma shooting bitch, you are going to die as well. It was you who enjoyed hurting Kim and Ron so much, I think I'll kill you the third worst way I know"

Shego glared at Vin, anger in her eyes "Why don't go to hell you fucking loser!" Vin shook his head and quickly brought the knife up, slicing Shegos throat.

Her one good had went to cover the wound but it was hopeless, in a few minutes of struggling for air she would die like the rest of them "Never underestimate that which you don't understand Shego." Vin pushed her down and watched her flop around like a fish out of water, soon they were all dead. All that was left was one, the so called hero, the one to save them all.

_Now that the world isn't ending _

_It's Love that I'm sending to yoouuu_

Vin looked up through the whole in the roof, and fell to his knees as he felt the rain hit his face _Its done Kim and Ron, you are safe now._

_It isn't the Love of a Hero_

_And that's why I fear it won't dooo_

Vin grabbed his side, the pain came back to him, and he lost a good amount of blood. He wasn't sure if he would survive the drive back, until a voice came to him _"Vin! Come to us! We need you here!"_

Vin looked toward the source of the voice, where he saw Kim and Ron, standing there in an almost dream like quality. Both of them were crying_ "Come on Vin we need you here at the Hospital, Don't Give up!"_

Vin saw them fade out, it wasn't real, but its message was. He grunted as he forced himself to his feet "I'm coming guys, I'm coming"

_And they say That A Hero Can Save Us_

_I'm Not gonna Stand here and Waaiiiitttt_

_I hold on to the Wings of the Eagles _

_Watch as they all fly awayyyyyyyy_

**Middleton Hospital**

Kim woke up, it was raining out. She still worried about their friend, who was out there fulfilling what he felt was the right thing to do.

Kim looked over at Ron and whispered "Ron, you still awake?" Ron shifted around "Yeah Kim, guess you can't stop thinking about Vin either." Ron sat up to look at Kim, the room was lit only by the glow of the machines they were on.

"I just can't believe that he cared that much about us to put his own life on the line, to protect us from something like this happening again." Kim had a worried look on her face that Ron shared. Just when Ron was about to speak they heard the Hospital PA come on

"Dr. Possible to the main entrance on the double, we have a priority code red, Dr. Possible to the main entrance!" There was a sudden sinking feeling in the teens as they saw Kim's mother rush toward the elevator.

**Middleton Hospital Main Entrance**

Vin pulled the car to a stop with the last amount of strength he had in him. He was pale in color from the amount of blood he lost, not to mention the two ribs and god knows what other injuries he sustained.

He opened the door and proceeded to the front of the hospital "I'm here guys, I made it….For you"

Vin got to the doors and collapsed to the ground spitting out more blood"I'm here for you…." Vin whispered as everything around him went Black.

Kim and Ron sat in their beds, anxious as to what was going on, Mr. Possible joined the two waiting, and he left the door open. They heard the elevator open "Get him into the OR stat, we don't have much time!" Kim's mother yelled "He lost so much blood, how could anyone still be alive?" a Nurse cried.

The OR was down the hall, Kim and Ron would see who it was in a matter of seconds praying it wasn't their friend. The Stretcher came into view, _Oh God no._

Kim and Ron felt their hearts sink, the tears came to their eyes yet again. Vin was on the stretcher, and He looked bad. Mr. Possible Dashed out to go help his wife, leaving the two teens alone with their grief. They embraced in a hug, and started crying again fearing that their friend had died saving them.

"Pull through Vin, we need you" Kim cried as she buried her head into Ron's shoulder. "Its ok Kim, Vin's tough, he will pull through this" Ron said trying to believe his own words.

The two looked toward the door in the direction Vin went, thinking the same thing.

_Thank you Vin, thank you for everything_

**4 Days later**

Vin awoke in a hospital bed, he was groggy from the drugs he was on, although he was happy to

notice there was no feeding tube down his throat.

"Hey Sleepy head" Vin knew that voice, he looked to his left. There stood Kim and Ron, both smiling at him, all he could do was smile back. Tears came to his eyes "I thought I'd never see you two again" Vin wiped the tears from his eyes.

Mrs. Possible came in with a tray of Hospital food "You're awake finally, there were some moments there we thought we lost you." She set the tray down across Vins lap

"You had two broken ribs from before, a bad laceration to your side from the pipe, some minor internal bleeding around your kidneys and stomach, we had to remove your appendix and what else? Oh yeah a dislocated shoulder and fractured leg" Vin looked stunned as he sat up to start to eat

"How was I able to make it here then? I only remember walking to the car, and then rushing up to the Hospital. Everything between then is a blank?" Mrs. Possible shook her head looking at the two teens by Vins side

"I have some Idea of what kept you going" Vin looked confused, then it dawned on him what she meant, looking at his two friends. Mrs. Possible smiled "I'll leave you three alone" Vins face soon became the look of regret.

"Guys, I'm sorry for what has happened to you it was" Ron cut him off before he could finish

"Dude, we know already and regardless of what you think it wasn't your fault that that happened to us, it was Drakken trying to get rid of us once and for all. Which I am pleased to say Failed" Kim smiled at that, same old Ron after all that.

"So you know about, my…..um……retribution?" Vin couldn't think of a good word to use for what he did, nor could he still bring himself to say it was the right thing to do.

"While it was harsh, we could understand why you did it, and I would have done the same if it happened to either you or Ron" Kim looked at Ron who nodded in agreement. "But for the next time, don't get so crazy like you did, that was creepy" Kim shivered finishing that sentence.

"Wait, did Wade tell you what I did to them?" Vin couldn't believe he was asking this, the 10 year old couldn't have the stomach to tell them in detail "Actually he showed us. He recorded the whole thing" Vin got a very nervous and awkward look on his face

"Ooo, I didn't want anyone to actually see that" Vin rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah, it was beyond scary. Especially what happened to Monkey Fist and Killigan." Ron got a sick look on his face thinking about those two.

"I'm sorry you had to see a side of me that I never wanted anyone to see, let alone bring out" Vin hung his head figuring they didn't want to be around someone who could be that ruthless. Kim placed her hand on his shoulder

"Hey, it's not your fault. Just be glad that they can't try something this sinister again." Vin looked up to Kim "Thanks Kim, you and Ron are true friends. I promise that I will never let that person I was during my vengeance to come out again."

Ron and Kim went and Hugged him. "Hey, we are a team. Nothing can stop us. We're Unstoppable!" Ron cheered, all Vin and Kim could do was laugh. "Besides guys, what doesn't kill us, makes us stronger" Vin and Ron agreed with that.

Vin held his fist straight out "Can I get a BooYa?" Ron brought his fist to Vins, as did Kim "BooYa!" "BooYa!" Vin smiled "BooYa!"

The End

--

This was typed up as I was listening to Nicklebacks A Hero can Save us, it was a fitting last confrontation song in the last battle that Vin was in.

To get into the mood I suggest listening to the song if you have it. It is a touching way to end a stellar fight.

There you have it. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed typing it.

Thank you for your support.


End file.
